We Meet Again on Seventeen
by Shin Ah Chan
Summary: Sungmin kembali bertemu dengan 'Kyu' kecilnya, yang sangat ia rindukan, di ulangtahunnya yang ke-17. Warning: Gender switch! Don't like don't read!


Pagi itu langit tampak tak secerah biasanya. Namun, hal itu tak menurunkan semangat Sungmin untuk mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan kue dari toko umma-nya.

"Akhir-akhir ini cupcake bikinan umma laris besar yah?" tanya Sungmin saat sedang asyik memakai sepatu barunya.

"Yah… habis kalau anak-anak ulangtahun sekarang jarang yang pesen tart sih, lebih simpel dan lucuan cupcake." Jawab Jae-umma asal, tangannya masih bergelut dengan adonan kue kering.

"Iya, yah… andai ada Kyu, pasti ulang tahun besok aku makan cupcake ama dia." kata Sungmin asal. Kali ini matanya menerawang jauh—ke kejadian-kejadian sebelum ini. Jae-umma hanya bisa menatap miris pada putri semata wayangnya sambil memegangi mulutnya agar tidak terisak.

"Su-Sungmin, buruan dianter cupcake-nya sayang." Perintah Jae-umma sontak membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menenteng tas plastik berisi boks besar cupcake tersebut dan segera mengambil sepeda motornya. Jae-umma terus memperhatikannya hingga Sungmin sudah hilang di tikungan.

"Sungmin…" isak Jae-umma.

"Kenapa chagi? Sungmin ngomongin Kyu lagi yah?" ucapan Yunho-appa yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di ambang pintu sukses membuat dinding pertahanan Jae-umma runtuh. Dipeluknya suaminya tersebut sambil menangis.

"Sungmin… dia masih saja berharap Kyu akan datang…" tangis Jae-umma. Yunho-appa membelai lembut surai madu milik istrinya untuk menenangkannya, meski ia sendiri sulit untuk menahan tangisannya.

"Ssshh… uljimayo… kita berdoa saja semoga Sungmin cepat menemukan orang lain, biar ia bisa melupakan Kyu—" Yunho-appa menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. "–yang sudah meninggal 4 tahun lalu."

.

.

"**We Meet Again on Seventeen"**

.

.

By:

Shin Ah Chan

.

.

Rated: T

.

.

Main cast:

Kyuhyun Super Junior

Sungmin Super Junior

Yunho TVXQ as appa

Jaejoong JYJ as umma

.

.

Cameo:

Leeteuk Super Junior as Doctor

Ryeowook, Heechul and Eunhyuk Super Junior as Sungmin's friends

Siwon and Donghae Super Junior as Kyu's friends

.

.

Warning: typo(s), alur (sangat) kecepatan, abal, gender switch

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

There's a thing deep in my soul I want to tell you. Something changed to be different in many aspect, unfortunately we don't have any preparing to spend our days together.

"Kyu… hiks… Kyu, kamu dimana Kyu?" isak gadis mungil tersebut. Matanya sembab dan ia bahkan kehilangan sepatu barunya yang ia banggakan. Tak lama ia menelusuri pohon demi pohon, hingga kedua tangan mungil menangkup tubuhnya.

"Sungmin!" ucap pemuda kecil yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang tersebut. Sontak saja Sungmin—gadis kecil itu, menatap intens pada sang pemuda sebelum akhirnya menangis keras dalam pelukan pemuda tersebut.

"Kyu! Aku pikir aku nggak akan bisa pulang!" jengkel Sungmin. Ia masih menangis dan tidak mau sesenti pun berpisah dari Kyu.

"Mianhe, Sungmin… tadi Kyu lihat kepik bagus banget, makanya Kyu nggak sadar kalau ninggalin kamu." Ucap Kyu masih terus menenangkan adik semata wayangnya ini.

"Jangan tinggalin Sungmin lagi, Kyu! Sungmin takut!" isak Sungmin. Kyu menatap Sungmin sejenak.

"Iya, Kyu janji. Kita nggak akan berpisah!"

Ya, mereka kembar. Bagi Sungmin dan Kyu, mereka adalah satu. Mereka saling mengisi dan melengkapi. Jika ada Kyu, pasti ada Sungmin, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka tak pernah terpisahkan sekalipun. Karena mereka dilahirkan untuk saling berbagi dan bersama.

Pada tanggal 1 Februari 7 tahun yang lalu, betapa bahagianya pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong ketika mendapati putra dan putri mungil mereka tertidur dalam inkubator. Bahkan tangan mereka saling menggenggam, sekedar berbagi kehangatan yang tidak dirasakan mereka saat keluar dari perut ibunya.

"Lee Sungmin dan Lee Kyu… nama yang bagus." Komentar Yunho-appa saat tengah memandangi kedua buah hatinya tersebut.

"Kyu? Kenapa hanya 'Kyu' ?" ucap Jae-umma tak mengerti.

"Karena… aku ingin ia menjadi orang yang berbeda dari yang lain. Aku ingin ia bisa melindungi dirinya dan Sungmin hingga mereka dewasa kelak, karena aku tak mungkin bisa melindungi mereka terus." Ucap Yunho-appa dan membuat Jae-umma merasa sedih. Memang tak dapat dipungkiri kalau penyakit tumor otak yang dimiliki Yunho-appa sudah banyak mengakibatkan korban jiwa. Tapi karena ketabahan, semangat hidup, serta cinta dari tiga orang terpenting dalam hidupnya, ia bisa bertahan bahkan untuk menghambat pertumbuhan tumor sekalipun.

. . .

"Lee Sungmin, berat 15 kg, tinggi 120 cm. Sehat." Ucapan sang dokter disambut senyuman hangat dari pasangan tersebut.

"Lalu… Lee Kyu, berat 16 kg, tinggi 122 cm. Hmm…" sang dokter menautkan alisnya ketika membaca hasil pemeriksaan tersebut. Sontak Yunho-appa dan Jae-umma berpandangan. Mereka terlihat sangat gelisah saat ini.

Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, sang dokter kini menatap intens pada Yunho-appa dan Jae-umma secara bergantian. Dengan sedikit berat, ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Nah… dari kalian berdua, siapa yang memiliki tumor otak?"

Dan sejak saat itulah kebahagian mereka berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Yunho bahkan tak berani walau hanya menatap putra semata wayangnya itu. Ia tak kuat menerima kenyataan bahwa ia telah menanamkan bibit penyakit mengerikan pada putranya yang mungil dan lucu tersebut. Walaupun dalam kasus Kyu, tumor tersebut belum ganas—bahkan pertumbuhannya sangat lambat sehingga Kyu hanya diberi obat berdosis rendah. Bahkan Yunho sangat sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa tumor dalam otaknya semakin mengecil setiap harinya dan hampir menghilang. Ia hanya bisa berharap hal yang sama terjadi pada putranya, Kyu.

"Appa nggak pernah mau main sama Kyu! Appa nggak sayang sama Kyu!" suatu ketika sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibir mungil Kyu, dan membuat Yunho sakit hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyayangi Kyu-nya? Ia bahkan sangat menaruh harapan pada Kyu bahwa suatu hari nanti ia harus jadi anak yang hebat, dan melindungi Sungmin dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi itu dulu.

. . .

"Sungmin, selamat ya, kamu lulus SD dengan nilai terbaik."

Yunho-appa dan Jae-umma menjabat tangan putri mereka sebelum akhirnya memeluk Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Appa sama umma kok cuma ngasih selamat ke Sungmin doang?"

Kali ini Kyu mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal, dan berkacak pinggang. Terang saja Yunho-appa dan Jae-umma malah tertawa melihat tingkah Kyu yang childish tersebut. Mereka mendekati Kyu lalu memeluknya erat.

"Selamat ya, Kyu, jadi terbaik nomer 2." Canda Jae-umma. Padahal ia tahu betul kalau Sungmin dan Kyu berada pada peringkat pertama dengan nilai total sama. Yah, hanya nilai total, karena mereka punya kelemahan dan kelebihan pada pelajaran yang berbeda-beda.

"Nah, sekarang kita pergi makan aja, yuk?" ajak Jae-umma dan mendapat anggukan cepat dari Yunho-appa dan Sungmin. Namun, Kyu tak bergeming. Tangannya kini sibuk memegangi kepalanya.

"Kyu? Waeyo?" tanya Jae-umma khawatir. Didekatinya Kyu dan dibelai kepalanya sayang. Sedangkan Yunho-appa dan Sungmin yang sudah keluar rumah duluan jadi harus berbalik kembali.

"Umma… pu.. sing." Tepat setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Kyu terhuyung dan pingsan. Jae-umma dan Yunho-appa yang panik langsung menghubungi ambulans dan segera membawa Kyu ke Instalasi Gawat Darurat.

"Kyu kenapa, umma? Kyu sakit?" tanya Sungmin dalam isakannya. Jae-umma yang sejak tadi menangis dalam pelukan Yunho-appa kini memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Ia tak sanggup menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada bocah tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter Leeteuk—dokter yang menangani Kyu, keluar dari ruang IGD dan meyakinkan bahwa untuk saat ini Kyu baik-baik saja. Sang dokter mengajak Yunho-appa ke dalam ruang kerjanya sementara Jae-umma dan Sungmin menunggu di luar.

"Ehem… baiklah Yunho-ssi, saya telah mendengar kalau anda terkena penyakit tumor otak setelah menjalani pemeriksaan kesehatan beberapa bulan yang lalu di sini." Ucap Dokter Leeteuk tanpa basa-basi dan membuat Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Benar, dokter… dan saya sungguh menyesal saya telah menurunkan penyakit tersebut pada putra saya…" ucap Yunho.

"Hmm sebenarnya bukan begitu, Yunho-ssi."

"Apa dokter?" Yunho menautkan alisnya—tak mengerti. Tentu saja ia yang menurunkan penyakit mengerikan tersebut pada Kyu, bukan? Kalau bukan dia, lalu siapa lagi?

"Sebenarnya, tumor memang berpotensi untuk dapat diturunkan pada anak. Dan salah satu jenis tumor yang memang murni karena faktor genetika memiliki nama tersendiri. Namanya Tuberous sclerosis complex." Jelas dokter Leeteuk. Yunho hanya manggut-manggut.

"Sedangkan dalam kasus anda, anda sama sekali tidak mempunyai bibit tumor Tuberous sclerosis complex, tumor anda adalah murni tumor biasa. Dan pada kasus saudara Kyu, jika tumor ini berasal dari anda, seharusnya ada beberapa faktor pendukung lagi, yaitu faktor lingkungan dan faktor gaya hidup. Sedangkan saya yakin kalau gaya hidup saudara Kyu merupakan gaya hidup yang sehat, menilik pertumbuhannya yang cepat dan hampir tak pernah sakit."

Kali ini mata Yunho membelalak.

"Ja-jadi selama ini Kyu…?"

"Yah, sejak awal ia memang mempunyai bibit tumor sendiri. Bukan karena faktor genetika."

. . .

Dan berdirilah Sungmin di depan pintu dengan label "103: Lee Kyu". Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dan mengingat-ingat setiap perkataan Jae-umma.

"Inget, Sungmin. Nanti kalau ketemu Kyu kamu harus ceria, jangan sampai kelihatan sedih. Hibur Kyu!"

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Sungmin memasuki kamar Kyu yang sedang menjalani rawat inap itu. Saat didapatinya wajah Kyu yang tengah menatapnya dari tempat tidur, ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur dan memeluknya.

"Annyeong Kyu." Ucap Sungmin sambil menaruh tasnya di kursi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lain di sebelah tempat tidur Kyu.

"Annyeong Sungmin, aku bosan." Ucap Kyu datar. Ia sibuk memainkan rambut saudara kembarnya yang sudah dua hari tak dijumpainya.

"Jae-umma bawain Kyu kue cookies." Kata Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan tempat makan doraemonnya dan ia sodorkan pada Kyu. "Kyu kan paling suka cookies." Tambah Sungmin sambil nyengir. Kyu tersenyum lalu membuka tempat makan tersebut.

"Umma sama appa mana? Kok belum ke sini?" tanya Kyu sambil memakan satu persatu kuenya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Umma sama appa lagi kerja keras buat membayar biaya Kyu di rumah sakit ini. Lagian umma dapet pesanan banyak banget tadi." ucap Sungmin. Ia membersihkan remahan cookies yang ada di mulut Kyu dan tertawa kecil.

"Hmm… Kyu jadi repotin umma sama appa nih." Kata Kyu asal. Sungmin memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Kyu-nya ini. Sungmin yakin kalau Kyu sudah kehilangan berat badannya paling tidak 2-3 kg. Kulit putih pucat Kyu pun jadi semakin pucat. Sungmin baru mengetahui alasan sebenarnya saat melihat ke arah meja di sebelah tempat tidur Kyu.

"Omo! Kyu! Kenapa buburnya nggak dimakan?" kesal Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang. Kyu hanya nyengir sambil memamerkan giginya yang hitam karena cookies.

"Nggak enak, Sungmin! Aku lebih suka masakan buatan Jae-umma!" kali ini Kyu membekap mulutnya dengan gaya yang berlebihan. Sungmin sungguh gemas melihat tingkah Kyu yang childish ini.

"Nggak boleh manja, kamu harus makan sampai habis!"

Sungmin mengambil bubur tersebut lalu menyuapi Kyu sendok demi sendok—tentu saja dengan menghadiahi Kyu death glare jika ia menolak. Dan Kyu hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang putih, lembek, dan hambar memasuki saluran pencernaannya.

Diam-diam Yunho-appa dan Jae-umma yang melihat kegiatan mereka berdua dari luar menghela nafas pelan dan menatap miris pada saudara kembar tersebut. Bagaimana bisa mereka memisahkan dua orang yang saling menyayangi dan melengkapi seperti Sungmin dan Kyu?

. . .

Hari ini tahun ajaran baru. Sungmin diterima sebagai siswi SMP Neul Paran setelah mengikuti ujian masuknya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Yunho-appa dan Jae-umma sangat bangga—menilik popularitas dan kualitas sekolah tersebut. Tak terkecuali Kyu. Ia yang masih berbaring di Rumah Sakit sangat bangga melihat saudaranya mengenakan seragam SMP yang begitu diimpikannya sejak dulu.

"Selamat, Sungmin!" ucap Kyu ketika mereka sekeluarga sedang berkumpul di rumah sakit. Yunho-appa dan Jae-umma membuat pesta kecil-kecilan, dan berharap semoga ini tidak menyinggung perasaan Kyu. Namun kegelisahan mereka tidak beralasan karena Kyu terlihat sangat bahagia dengan hal ini.

"Gomawo Kyu." ucap Sungmin sambil mencium pipi kakaknya itu. Ia memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Kyu—kegiatan yang selalu ia lakukan saat mengunjungi Kyu. Dan benar saja, Sungmin merasa sedih karena wajah Kyu yang tampan kini semakin kurus dan pucat, sehingga tidak terlihat tampan lagi.

Perlahan kesedihan terukir di wajah cantik Sungmin. Seharusnya ini jadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Sungmin dan Kyu, karena kerja keras mereka selama ujian kelulusan. Tapi, kenapa hanya Sungmin yang berhasil? Rasanya ini tak adil bagi Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kenapa sedih? Kyu nggak apa-apa kok." Kata Kyu saat melihat perubahan mimik wajah Sungmin. Yunho-appa dan Jae-umma berpandangan sebentar.

"Sungmin nggak sedih kok, Kyu! Sungmin—" belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah berlari keluar ruangan. Kyu hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan Sungmin.

"Tuh kan, Kyu cuma bisa bikin Sungmin sedih." Ucap Kyu sedih. Jae-umma mengusap pelan punggung Kyu, sedangkan Yunho-appa menyusul Sungmin keluar.

. . .

"Sungmin, udah nangisnya." Hibur Yunho-appa sambil merengkuh pundak putri kesayangannya tersebut.

"Tapi appa… Sungmin nggak kuat, Sungmin sedih, appa!" Sungmin masih terisak dan menutup mulutnya agar tidak menangis terlalu keras.

"Ssshhh… uljimayo Sungmin, kamu nggak salah kok chagi." Kata Yunho-appa menenangkan, meski dalam hati ia juga ikut menangis bersama Sungmin.

"Tapi appa—"

"Ssssh… jangan kayak gini, nanti Kyu juga sedih jadinya." Ucapan Yunho-appa membuat Sungmin terdiam. Benar juga, kalau ia sedih pasti Kyu juga sedih, bukannya mereka selalu berbagi?

"Pokoknya—kita terus doain Kyu, supaya Kyu cepet sembuh."

Sungmin mengangguk. Tanpa disuruh pun setiap saat ia selalu mengingat dan berdoa untuk Kyu. Ia sungguh merindukan bermain berdua bersama Kyu, kebersamaan mereka dalam suka dan duka.

"Appa, Kyu akan cepat sembuh kan?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin menohok hati Yunho. Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan kalau keadaan tumor Kyu yang semakin hari semakin ganas?

Sungmin yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah appa-nya menunduk dalam-dalam—sudah mengerti jawabannya.

. . .

'_Tuhan.. andai saja aku punya kekuatan untuk membantu Kyu, maka aku tak akan keberatan kalau aku harus menggantikan Kyu… Aku selalu bersama Kyu sejak kecil dan Kyu selalu menjagaku… Aku sayang Kyu, Tuhan…'_

1 Februari 2009

10:23 KST

"Happy birthday Kyu! Happy birthday Kyu! Yeeey!"

Sungmin dan beberapa sahabat sekolahnya kini tengah berkumpul di Rumah Sakit untuk membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Kyu. Mereka adalah Ryeowook, Siwon, Donghae, Hyukkie dan Heechul. Meskipun mereka tak mengenal Kyu—kecuali Donghae dan Siwon yang merupakan sahabat Kyu saat SD dulu, mereka tetap senang memberikan pesta untuk Kyu. Sungmin yang sering bercerita pada mereka tentang saudara kembarnya—membuat mereka penasaran. Dan karena Kyu anak yang supel, suasana jadi sangat menyenangkan.

"Gomawo Sungmin, kamu juga selamat ulang tahun yah." Ucap Kyu sambil mencium pipi Sungmin. Ia lalu beralih memperhatikan teman-teman Sungmin.

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida sudah menggantikanku menjaga Sungmin. Terimakasih juga udah bersedia membantu Sungmin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan kayak gini." Ucap Kyu ramah. Teman-teman Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Mereka sangat paham kalau Kyu begitu menyayangi Sungmin—sama seperti mereka.

"Nah Kyu, Sungmin udah bawain Kyu kado, nih. Buka, dong!" ucap Ryeowook. Ia memang yang paling penasaran dengan hadiah Sungmin karena Sungmin tak mau memberitahukannya.

"Arasseo."

Kyu membuka pita yang melilit boks yang lumayan besar itu. Sebuah pita berwarna perak dengan boks biru. Sungguh cantik.

"Waaah! Sweater dan syal!" ucap Kyu dan yang lain kegirangan. Memang, sekarang sedang musim dingin. Sungmin tersenyum senang saat melihat ekspresi Kyu yang baginya lucu itu.

"Spesial handmade, Kyu!" ucap Sungmin. Kyu menatapnya lama, tak percaya kalau Sungmin yang ceroboh bisa membuat sweater dan syal ini.

"Gomawo… my beloved sista. Jeongmal gomawo." Ucap Kyu tulus. Belum pernah ia mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun seindah ini dari Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan memakaikan syal tersebut untuk Kyu.

"Aku pikir Kyu pasti kedinginan kalau musim dingin begini." Ucap Sungmin sambil nyengir. Kyu nyaris meneteskan airmatanya karena terharu.

"Ah! Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu, Sungmin."

Kyu mengacak-acak bantalnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantal. Sesuatu yang sudah lama Kyu sembunyikan karena takut Sungmin mengetahuinya. Sebuah boks kecil berwarna merah muda, dengan pita jingga. Sungmin menautkan alisnya sejenak.

"Kapan kamu membelinya, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin setelah Kyu memberikan boks tersebut.

"Aku pesen secara online pake HP umma, dua minggu yang lalu." Kata Kyu santai. Dan sekarang justru Sungmin yang dibuat terharu oleh Kyu. Ia memeluk Kyu dengan sayang—yang membuat beberapa pasang mata di sana jadi ingin mempunyai saudara kembar.

"Buka, Sungmin, Buka!" titah Donghae dan Siwon. Mereka yang sering menjenguk Kyu sebenarnya sudah mengetahui rencana Kyu ini. Sungmin mengangguk, lalu membuka boks tersebut. Tampak di dalamnya kalung perak dengan bandul kelinci. Bagi gadis seusia Sungmin, kalung tersebut sangatlah cantik. Bahkan Ryeowook, Heechul dan Hyukkie sampai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—sebelum akhirnya merasa iri.

"Cantik sekali…" lirih Sungmin. Ia menatap kalung itu begitu lama, mengagumi keindahannya.

Donghae dan Siwon berhigh five dengan Kyu, karena merekalah yang menyarankan pada Kyu untuk membelikan Sungmin kalung tersebut.

"Gomawo, Kyu…"

Sungmin tak kuat untuk tidak menangis. Ia masih ingat betul beberapa bulan yang lalu saat appa-nya berkata kalau Kyu akan sulit untuk sembuh—mengingat pertumbuhan tumornya yang begitu cepat. Ia merengkuh kalung tersebut, sebelum akhirnya meminta Kyu untuk memakaikannya.

"Cocok sekali!" puji Ryeowook, Heechul dan Hyukkie. Sungmin mematutkan dirinya di cermin. Benar. Ia selalu terlihat cantik saat bersama Kyu, karena mereka saling melengkapi.

. . .

1 Februari 2009

15:10 KST

Kyu melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya—namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sungmin. Ia yang sedang membaca buku di kursi, kini mendekati Kyu.

"Kyu?" ucap Sungmin—mengira Kyu terbangun. Namun tak ada jawaban, sehingga Sungmin memilih merebahkan dirinya di kursi lagi.

Namun kali ini Kyu melenguh agak keras—nyaris menjerit, sehingga dengan sigap Sungmin menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter. Kini seluruh tubuh Kyu kejang-kejang sehingga Sungmin menjadi sangat panik.

"Kyu? Kyu?"

Sungmin mengguncang-guncangkan badan Kyu agar ia membuka matanya. Dalam 2 menit, sang dokter beserta beberapa orang suster sudah datang. Melihat kondisi Kyu, dengan segera mereka membawa Kyu menuju ruangan operasi.

"Kyu!"

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Jae-umma dan Yunho-appa datang dengan tergesa-gesa, sepertinya mereka dihubungi pihak rumah sakit. Penampilan Jae-umma dan Yunho-appa yang awut-awutan membuat Sungmin yakin kalau mereka sedang bekerja tadi.

"Umma! Appa!"

Sungmin memeluk orangtuanya erat. Ia menangis keras dalam pelukan mereka, sementara Yunho-appa terus menenangkan dua yeoja yang sangat disayanginyai ini.

"Uljimayo, Jae, Sungmin…" ucap Yunho-appa sambil terus berdoa dalam hati—mengharap keselamatan putra semata wayangnya itu.

'_Ya Tuhan, karena aku telah menjadi appa yang buruk, dan membuat putraku merasakan rasa sakit terus menerus, kumohon… biarkan aku saja Ya Tuhan…'_

. . .

1 Februari 2009

18:33 KST

Dokter Leeteuk keluar dari ruangan operasi. Terlihat jelas pada bola matanya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Yunho-ssi…" ucap Dokter Leeteuk ketika mendekati Yunho-appa yang sedang khusyuk berdoa.

"A-ah? Dokter? Bagaimana keadaan Kyu?" ucap Yunho-appa gelagapan. Dokter Leeteuk menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kemana istri dan putri anda?" tanya Dokter Leeteuk setelah melihat ke sekeliling lorong.

"Mereka sedang membeli makanan, mungkin sebentar lagi datang." Jawab Yunho. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyu?" terusnya lagi. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"Itu—"

"Dokter!"

Terlihat Sungmin dan Jae-umma yang sedang berlari menelusuri lorong dan menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyu?" ucap mereka bersamaan. Dokter Leeteuk menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kalian boleh melihat keadaannya… tapi, waktunya terbatas." Ucap Dokter Leeteuk sambil menunduk. Sontak Sungmin, Yunho-appa dan Jae-umma menghambur masuk ke ruang operasi dan mendapati Kyu sedang berbaring lemas. Ia tersenyum lemah melihat adik dan kedua orangtuanya.

Jae-umma langsung membekap mulutnya karena tak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Bagaimana bisa putranya yang selama ini ceria dan hiperaktif jadi begitu kurus dan lemah seperti ini?

Sedangkan Sungmin dan Yunho-appa langsung menghampiri Kyu. airmata Sungmin mengalir deras tanpa bisa dibendung lagi—begitu pula Yunho-appa.

"Sungmin… appa… umma." Panggil Kyu lemah. Mereka segera berlutut di samping kanan kiri Kyu. Melihat betapa penderitaan Kyu yang begitu besar saat ini.

"K-Kyu… a-aku…" Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyu. ia tak bisa berhenti menangis atau bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat saja. Suaranya serasa tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Sungmin… gomawo buat syal dan sweaternya… hangat." Bisik Kyu pelan. Sungmin mengangguk dalam tangisannya.

"Appa… jangan selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri appa… appa nggak salah. Appa yang selalu njaga keluarga kita.. aku bangga punya appa kayak appa. Gomawo." Kyu tersenyum hangat, dan Yunho-appa tak kuasa untuk terisak.

"Umma… jeongmal gamsahamnida… umma udah berjuang ngelahirin Kyu dulu… bahkan ngasih Kyu saudara yang baik kayak Sungmin, sehingga Kyu nggak pernah kesepian…" Jae-umma mengusap surai milik Kyu dan mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Umma sayang Kyu." bisik Jae-umma. Airmatanya mengalir pelan ke dahi Kyu.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyu semakin erat. Perlahan ia mengecup pipi Kyu—sayang.

"Sungmin, appa, umma sayang Kyu." bisik Sungmin susah payah. Kyu tersenyum dan menatap satu persatu keluarga yang begitu dikasihinya selama ini.

"Sungmin… appa… umma… makasih udah jadi keluarga Kyu.. Kyu nggak akan nyesel pernah dilahirkan di keluarga ini…" bisik Kyu lemah sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Sungmin berteriak histeris sambil menarik lengan Kyu—berharap Kyu akan bangun dan tersenyum. Akan tetapi Kyu tak bergeming. Ia tertidur kali ini, untuk selamanya…

Bahkan saat tidur pun Kyu tersenyum… bahagia…

. . .

4 tahun kemudian…

"Sungmin! Anterin pesanan cupcake lagi."

Teriakan Jae-umma membuat kegiatan menonton TV Sungmin terganggu. Ia berjalan malas lalu mengambil sepeda motornya dengan malas pula. Masa di ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 ia masih harus mengantar-antar cupcake sih?

"Aiissh kamu ini, jangan males gitu deh! Nih, anter ke blok sebelah, tempatnya di kos-kosan." Terang Jae-umma. Sungmin hanya manggut manggut saja lalu mengantarkan pesanan tersebut.

"Ng… disini yah? Kos-kosan Sapphire Blue?"

Sungmin menengok kesana kemari sambil berteriak permisi. Tapi tak ada sahutan dari dalam bangunan. Yah, sebenarnya terdapat dua pagar dengan dua bangunan. Kira-kira Sungmin harus kemana ya?

"Aduhh… kemana aja boleh deh." Ucap Sungmin asal lalu membuka salah satu pagar. Saat ia akan masuk ke dalam…

"Woy! Mau kemana kamu?" teriak sebuah suara dari belakang Sungmin.

Deg deg deg

'_Lho? Kenapa aku deg-degan? Tapi suara ini… Rasanya…'_

"Ng… mianheyo, aku mau mengantarkan cupcake." Ucap Sungmin tanpa membalikkan badannya. Ia mendengar langkah kaki orang itu mulai mendekat.

"Oh, kalau gitu kamu salah. Itu tempat kos-kosan, kalau ada kiriman barang harusnya kamu ke sini, ini rumah ibu kos." Jawab suara itu lagi. Sungguh, Sungmin sangat mengenal suara tersebut meski sudah lama ia tak mendengarnya.

"Ng… gomawo." Ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada asal suara tersebut. Saat ia menegakkan badannya lagi, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati seorang pemuda SMA dengan gaya yang menurutnya sangat keren. Belum lagi… wajahnya sangat mirip dengan seseorang.

"Kyu?" teriak Sungmin refleks. Sungguh, pria ini begitu mirip dengan Kyu, baik suara maupun wajahnya.

"Kyu? tau namaku dari mana? Tapi jangan disingkat-singkat gitu, sok akrab deh!" jawab pria itu sarkatis. Sungmin melongo sebentar.

'_Ternyata tidak mirip-mirip amat, ah, sifatnya nggak sebagus Kyu.'_ batin Sungmin.

"Memang siapa namamu?" tanya Sungmin keheranan.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun!" jawab pria itu mantap—membanggakan nama yang menurut kebanyakan orang bagus itu.

"Kyu…hyun?"

Sungmin tertawa pelan—tak menyangka kalau kebetulan itu memang benar-benar ada.

"Ne! eh btw kamu kirim kue buat siapa? Aku yah?" ucap Kyuhyun PD dan membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"Mana kutahu, umma cuma bilang suruh nganterin ke kos-kosan sini." Jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"Berarti bisa buat aku, kan hari ini aku ulang tahun!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi—bangga karena tanggal lahirnya yang menurut kebanyakan orang unik.

Sungmin tersentak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Hari ini ia ulang tahun?

"Kamu ulang tahun keberapa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit membentak. Namun, karena Kyuhyun PD tingkat tinggi mengira Sungmin suka dengannya, ia dengan santai membeberkan data-data pribadinya.

"Tujuh belas." Ucapnya santai. Seketika mata Sungmin membulat.

"Sama persis!" teriak Sungmin cepat dan membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Kenapa sih teriak-teriak segala? Geje dah!" protes Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin tidak mengindahkan kata-kata ketus Kyuhyun dan malah mengulas senyum termanisnya. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak melihat wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya—manis. Dalam sekejap ia langsung terpesona. Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia yakin, kalau Tuhan sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuknya dengan pertemuan ini. Sesuatu yang indah.

.

.

.

.

~End~

.

.

.

Yeeey akhirnya happy ending juga

Pasti sad momentnya nggak sedih deh, soalnya suasana hati lagi seneng u,u

Oh iya, sebenarnya Ahchan ini anak IPS, jadi ngga begitu ngerti tentang penyakit-penyakit

Kalau ada kesalahan dalam penjelasan Ahchan tentang penyakit TSC itu, tolong diberitahu yah ._.

Soalnya informasi-informasi ini murni Ahchan ambil dari internet, hehe Y-

Jeongmal gamsahamnida bagi yang mau baca, dan meninggalkan review ^^

Kalau yang mau jadi silent reader juga ngga apa-apa kok, soalnya Ahchan juga sering gitu XD hehe

Berminat meninggalkan review? ^^

V

V

V


End file.
